Charmed and Betrayed
by noone314
Summary: When something happens to Harry at school, he tries to tell his boyfriend, but he finds him cheating on him. Meanwhile in San Fransisco, Leo and Piper have a secret they're trying to forget about. Charmed Harry Potter Crossover, SLASH. Chapter 3 up
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, or any of their characters except any OC's I might weave into this plot.

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

Prologue

**Hogwarts**

Sixteen year old Harry was lost in thought, walking to the dungeons to tell _him_ the news. He had just found out this morning, and he was unsure how he felt.

'_I wonder how he'll feel about this_' Harry thought.

He walked along in silence, trying to figure out how he felt, when he turned the corner. He stopped dead, trying to comprehend what was before him.

_Him_, kissing someone else. '_How could he! He told me he loved me just last night!_'

Harry dropped his books, snapping _them_ out of their trance, and turned and ran.

"Harry!" _He_ called, running after him. "It's not what it looks like!"

Harry, ignoring _him_, continued running. He ran, not knowing where he was going, and stopped when he realized he was by the lake, right next to the wall on the opposite side than the forbidden forest (**A.N. I'm trying to describe this from the map JKR drew. Visit the harry potter lexicon and look under places, then Hogwarts, the second map is what I'm trying to go off of, and you will see what I mean.**).

He sat down against the wall, looking out over the lake. '_How could he cheat on me? Especially right when _this_ happened! What am I gonna do?_'

He sat like that, lost in thought, worrying about what he was going to do. Finally, as the sun was setting, he decided what plan he was going to act on.

'_I'll pack up my things while the rest of the guys are at dinner, and when they're asleep, I'll slip out and leave. I'd better leave a note for Ron and Hermione, though I'd doubt that they'd even notice I was gone, what with their snogging whenever they're within reach of each other._'

With that plan in mind, Harry set out for the common room, hoping to god that he wouldn't run into _him_ and that his plan would work out like he wanted it to.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Wyatt, give me back my game!" Yelled 15 year old Chris Halliwell, chasing his older brother, Wyatt.

"No shouting in the house unless there's a demon!" Piper reprimanded, watching her son Wyatt run through the conservatory with Chris following close behind.

"But mom, he stole my new video game! I even paid for it with my own money." Chris replied to his mother.

"Still, that doesn't give you a reason to yell in the house." Piper told him.

At that moment, Leo came orbing into the room, shouting, "Look who's home!"

"Leo!" Piper said to her husband, smacking him on the back of the head. "You're doing just what I've been telling the kids not to do! At least _try_ to be a good example."

"I'll try, honey." Leo said jokingly, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"What was it that the Elders wanted?" Piper asked. "What could've possibly taken so long?"

"Oh, nothing important." Leo said, not quite meeting Piper's eyes.

"So, what are they fighting about now?" Leo asked, without much interest.

"Wyatt took Chris's new video game, now he's chasing him around trying to get it back." Piper replied in an equally bored voice.

"I wonder what happened to-"

Piper, sensing what he was about to say, slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I thought we agreed to forget about them." Piper hissed in his ear.

"Sorry, I forgot. Still, I wonder…" Leo trailed off.

_End Chapter_

**A.N. Do you like it? Should I continue? Also, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to work on this with me, like shoot ideas back and forth, and help write this story. Please send me an email (not a personal message, they're too much trouble to reply to)**

**A.N. #2 I was wondering if anyone was willing to work on this with me. PLEASE, send me some ideas so I can keep uploading! I'm willing to co-write with someone if they want to.  
**


	2. One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plotline and any OC's I decide to throw in.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement, thinking about what he was going to do later that evening.

_It's for the best. _He kept telling himself, _It's not like I could stay here with _this_ happening, anyway._

Harry found himself pacing the room, hoping once again that his plans go well. He told Ron and Hermione he was going to the library to finish their charms essay, though he doubted they heard, they looked pretty busy with each other.

When it got to be ten minutes 'til curfew, Harry left the Room and went to Gryffindor tower.

When he got there, surprisingly, Ron and Hermione were there.

It took Hermione and Ron twenty minutes to notice Harry was there.

Confirming his earlier predictions, Hermione asked, "Where have you been Harry?"

"I told you where earlier. If you don't remember, then you don't deserve to know." Harry replied rather angrily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Harry stormed up to their dorm room, scaring anybody in there out by the mere look on his face.

Harry proceeded to pack his things into his rucksack, stashing it under his bed where he could get to it easier later. Once packed, he wrote his letter to Ron and Hermione, telling them that he was leaving, and that he'd be in contact once he'd settled down.

Finally finished, he grabbed a book and lay down on his bed, hoping to pass the time until the others went to bed.

It was a couple hours later when Harry could finally be sure all the others in the room were asleep. Once he confirmed this, he grabbed his rucksack and headed down the stairs**.  
**

* * *

**A.N. I know I said I wouldn't post this without 5 reviews, but this was about half of what I had originally planned on posting as ch 1. Please review! Please Please Please!! Also, most of the ideas for this story come to me as I'm laying in bed at night, trying to go to sleep. So, in a wierd way, my insomnia fuels this story.**


	3. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plotline and any OC's I decide to throw in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plotline and any OC's I decide to throw in.

**Some Airport in San Francisco, California**

Harry looked around, thinking about what he'd just done.

He had no idea how he managed to get out of Hogwarts and past Hogsmeade, but after that, he'd flown his broom to Gringotts and exchanged a sizable amount of his gold for muggle money. After he did that, Harry had flown to one of the airports, and managed to fake a passport and buy a ticket to San Francisco, California in the States.

After all that, it was a blur, boarding the airplane, the flight, getting off the plane, until now.

Harry walked over to a convenient Starbucks next to the airport, and ordered the largest coffee they had. Changing so many time zones had already taken their effect on him, and it was only noon.

Harry figured that he would have to find a phone book and start there looking for _them_.

_Since I can't be in the wizarding world with _this_ happening, I guess I may as well find _them_ now, though I _was_ planning on waiting until graduating before looking for them. Well, I guess better now than never._

So, with that thought, Harry finished his coffee and set off to find a phone book that would hopefully hold the answer to his questions.

* * *

It took Harry nearly two hours to locate a phone book, and another hour to find a bookstore and buy a map to actually show him where the house was.

Still feeling a bit nervous, Harry decided not to approach them today, but wait a few days to build up his courage.

That night, Harry rented a motel room, not one of those nice motels, because hopefully he wasn't going to be staying there long anyways.

* * *

**Author's Note: When I put up the next chapter, I'll probably revise the previous chapters, because I know my writing style isn't that strong. Oh, Please review!! PLEASE!! Any ideas for the plot are welcome! The more reviews I get, the more driven I am to write another chapter. Not that I have to have reviews to write a chapter, it's just that I'll update faster and post longer chapters. Thanks 4 reading!**


	4. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plotline and any OC's I decide to throw in.

**Room 924, Holiday Inn, San Francisco, California**

Harry lay down on his bed. He was exhausted. He'd been out house hunting all week. He'd tried to work up the courage to approach _them_, but he just hadn't been able to do it.

_Well, this is just great;_ he thought sarcastically,_ I'm stuck in a crappy hotel with nowhere to go. I can't go to _them_, I just can't. What if they don't care? What if they hate me? What if—_

At that moment, his stomach growled. "Uh, why eat anyway? It isn't like I have much to live for. Well, other than _that_, but do I really want a reminder?"

As his thoughts circled around what had happened to him, Harry drifted off to sleep.

**DREAM**

Sixteen year old Harry was lost in thought, walking to the dungeons to tell _him_ the news. He had just found out this morning, and he was unsure how he felt.

'_I wonder how he'll feel about this_' Harry thought.

He walked along in silence, trying to figure out how he felt, when he turned the corner. He stopped dead, trying to comprehend what was before him.

_Him_, kissing someone else. '_How could he! He told me he loved me just last night!_'

Harry dropped his books, snapping _them_ out of their trance, and turned and ran.

"Harry!" _He_ called, running after him. "It's not what it looks like!"

**END DREAM**

Harry woke, wondering where he was. Then it all came back to him.

_Why do I even go on? Why not end it here and now? Why not just end all the trouble? Its not like I _can_ defeat him. Why keep suffering?_

Making his decision, Harry sat up and grabbed the small dagger he'd been keeping in the bedside table, next to his room key.

He walked to the bathroom, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He took the dagger in his right hand, and rolled up his left sleeve. He put the end of the dagger to his wrist and pressed lightly. A small trickle of blood flowed from the cut. He dug deeper. The blood was pouring out now. He switched the dagger to his left hand and did the same to his right wrist.

_Wonder what they'll say when they find me. The Boy Who Lived became The Boy Who Didn't, _Harry thought as the darkness overcame him.

**Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, California**

"Pheobe, could you chop up the carrots for the soup?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Sure Piper." Pheobe replied.

Pheobe grabbed the knife, and then stopped, gasping with her eyes closed.

"Pheobe?" Piper asked.

**PREMONITION**

Making his decision, Harry sat up and grabbed the small dagger he'd been keeping in the bedside table, next to his room key.

He walked to the bathroom, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He took the dagger in his right hand, and rolled up his left sleeve. He put the end of the dagger to his wrist and pressed lightly. A small trickle of blood flowed from the cut. He dug deeper. The blood was pouring out now. He switched the dagger to his left hand and did the same to his right wrist.

**END PREMONITION**

"Piper, we've gotta go. NOW." Pheobe said suddenly.

"Ok, where to?" Piper said grabbing the car keys off the table.

"Holiday Inn, room 924." Pheobe replied.

**Outside Room 924, Holiday Inn, San Francisco, California**

"Piper, blow the door open." Pheobe said to Piper.

"Why? Let's just call Leo to come and orb us in." Piper replied.

"There's no time Piper, just blow it up!"

With a flick of her hands, and a giant BOOM, Piper blew the door open.

With her sister following her at a more sedate pace, Pheobe ran through the doorway and into the bathroom. When she got there, she gasped at the sight before her.

**A.N. Ok, I've got some people working with me on this story. I'm still looking for a beta, though. I've finally got the whole story planned out, and I'm gonna be updating faster, though it'll probably still be slow 'cause I only have the weekends to write 'cause I have like 3 hours of homework each night.**


End file.
